cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Arcadian Empire
Category:Arcadian Empire The Arcadian Empire, united on 23 July 2007, has significantly contributed to the social and economical development of North Italy and surrounds. Its influence today spreads into Switzerland, Greece, Germany, France and many other land provinces. Important cultures and civilizations have existed there since the beginning of time. After the fall of the Darkreigner Empire, the People again took the city of Arcadia (which they named afterwards) from Barbarians. Since then, the state of the Arcadian Empire was formed and has significantly contributed to the World in many aspects, in sport, history, world relations and many other aspects. Etymology The Arcadian Empire, and the word Arcadia is taken from the old nickname for the area, "Marcadialon", meaning 'cold land.' The founders of the Empire took the word and shortened it. History Prehistory to the Great Reform The original Empire in the region was the Darkreigner Empire. This Empire was ruled by Emperor Julius Caesar II, and was a very large Empire, although since, the Arcadian Empire has surpassed its size. In early 2007, the Empire began to fall apart, due to the instability of the Royal Palace to properly control the Empire. There were many revolts, the most famous of which was the People's War, which ultimately ended the Empire. The People's War began in January 2007, when the Empire was ruled by two leaders. Emperor Julius Caesar II ruled over the capital, which name is believed to be Caesaria and General Phillippe Rudolfo ruled over, arguably, the rest of the Empire. The final battle, the Third Battle of Caesaria, on February 6, ultimately ended in General Rudolfo's victory, and claiming the Empire for the People. However, he was assassinated and the people were forced into exile in two groups, the Harpofs and the Santanas, named after the two Major Generals under General Rudolfo. They were forced out by barbarians who lived in the area. General Harpof's group and General Santana's group finally met each other in June, and began to plot revenge on the barbarians, which culminated in the Battle of Hokstetor, the name the Barbarians had given to the city. The General's were victorious on June 23, but were killed in the process. General Harpof was killed in battle and General Santana died of natural causes. Maximillian Power, a wealthy businessman in the Darkreigner Empire ultimately gathered the 100 of them left, who had survived the battle and set out to build a new Empire. This is an excerpt taken from his Great Reform Speech, delivered on July 4, 2007: "And we shall make a new Empire. A grand Empire. This Empire will be the envy of all others, the powerhouse of all nations and the greatest Empire the world has ever seen!" The People, who numbered around 100, then went to a site around 20km west of the site of the Battle of Hokstetor, and built a new city, Arcadia. It was named after the nickname the Barbarians and the Darkreigners had of the site, meaning 'cold land', as the land became especially cold during winter. The First Arcadia Arcadia was founded on July 8, 2007 - to a small fanfare of the original 100 or so citizens. The new city, Arcadia, grew quickly, as it drew upon refugees or other peoples who were previously from Darkreigner. This meant that Arcadia already had a "fan base", a ready-made population, and all it needed to do was to draw them in. Arcadia became a small agricultural community, which profited from the farming expertise of Arcadians, which allowed them to grow spices and it also became a resources community, which profited from the mining, smelting and electrical expertise of other peoples, which allowed them to make Aluminium. The 100 Arcadians also went to a city-wide conference, the Fifty/50 Talks. The Fifty/50 talks were designed to decide on many important issues for the new state, which had been recognised by the CN World. Partially due to the fact that many Arcadians had links to other nations, and they reported on the new country. The Fifty/50 talks allowed the People to decide on: their government type, their religion, their stance on foreign affairs, their alliance and most importantly, their leader. These were chosen by a series of votes: Government Type This vote was decided on the elimination system, where two choices would be eliminated per round, which were the lowest voted choices. When there were 3 choices left, only one was eliminated. Religion This vote was a simple "write it on a piece of paper" vote. All 100 votes were for Christianity, as it was the religion of the previous state, the Darkreigner Empire. Foreign Affairs/Alliance This vote was put up for people to decide which Alliance they would like to go to. At this time, only the NPO and Legion had given the Empire an invitation and it was a simple majority vote. Leader This vote was basically a no-vote, as Max Power had already been chosen as interim leader. The vote became an induction ceremony, where he was crowned Emperor Max Power, of the Arcadian Empire. First Blood On July 9, Arcadia was attacked by another nation, HoratioLand, from the Blackwave Alliance. This started the Three Day War, as it ended on July 11, after HoratioLand surrendered to Arcadian forces.